Pantheon of the New Age
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Hades has returned and has decided that a new pantheon is needed for a Balanced world. Rated T for Now may go Up.
1. Prologue: Gods

Prologue: Gods

The Gods are real. From Primordials to all other known deities who have appeared.

Theire orgins and powers differen but one thing remains the same, they were called Gods for a reason.

Greek Gods excluding the Primordials were brought about by the Elders and over time mnay false stories were created and some were down right laugble to insulting but none the less they existed.

Hades however was different from the rest. While Declairing himself a God, he never forgot who he was orginally. He killed a few Titians and let the rest be sealed away. He killed the Sourece, Traid, and the Infernal Council and took all Demons under his command to help allow good to rise in the world with little interference from any evil but that of those in Humanity's own hearts. Over time he allowed demon and other such being out when theings were going well. Of course the Elder who have so mnay years finnaly managed to get rid of the other Gods though they lost many of their numbers tried to fight Hades and found they couldn't. For Elders, still had a Soul and Hades could control all Souls, both living and the dead. Hades wasn't heartless, he understood and said that upon a balance of good and evil being resotred he would hand his powers back to them.

A a Milliea went by and he gave his powers back but intruth all he gave back was the big (I)*s for he was no longer was a god. His others powers were with him so long that they became permently attacked to his soul, along with any other power he would gain in other lives. Upon his death 75 years later after becoming Mortal the Source had returned alogn a new generation of the three major factions in the underworld.

Hades's soul had reincarnated a few times and sometimes weilded the powers he had before and other times he gain new ones, but his current life now is one that exisits and yet it doesn't. After all Hades was accident;y Granted Divinty once again and this time with knowledge of each of his lives and the powers he gained, he has no intentions of being mortal again, he has found that without his guidence the world is in greator danger than ever before. Bu this time he will choose the small pantheon for himself to help run things.


	2. Hades Returns - Part One

Chapter One - Hades has Returned Part One

High in the Heaven's Leo had just finished casting the spell to release the Powers of the Gods, but unbeknowest to him, he never realise what would happen should someone who was a god reincarnaited would gain those powers back. Has the power left the heavens towards the Halliwell Mannor, it fractured off a small portation of what appeared to be a small portation and it found itself merge into a sleeping child.

Back in the manner, "Leo, Leo!" Piper calls out and has orbs appeared it revelaed to be Chris, "He's busy.""Doing what!?" Piper replies with a snippy attiuded filled with frustartraion, distrust, and worry.

"Your about to find out." Chris responds as a force of power passes through the Ceiling and changes the Charmed ones into Goddesses and Chris into a God. "Your Gods." Chris says for moment without realizing he is one too.

"We're Gods? Nice, though why are you one?" Page asks while contemplating whether he was enemy hidden in plain sight.

Chris looks at them and then looks at himself in a Mirrior and sees that he isn't wearing his normal clothes, instead he is wearing what appears to be Black Silk greek style outfit, that shows off his toned body but also has a hood connected to the top of outfit, and the sash around his waist is Blue and he is also wearing Silver Wristlets and a then Circlet crown around his head made of what appears to be darkness itself surround by a whitelight assoicted with ghost wisping and a Jewel that is Blue Ruby, all done together. "What in the name of the All, this wasn't supposed to be me!" Chris is shocked and while it was happening his mind was instantly flooded with a lot of information that went beyond what he knew, he saw the Life of Hades himself and how he did things, so the the reals tories and what happen of course all this happened is a plit second and due to Chris by random chance be the only reincarnation of Hades to exsist due to the fact where he was conceved in his time line, it allowed that powers to remain with him. He without intending to he declare3d himself a God without doing so, but this time unlike before he still had a role to play."I'm not sure why I'm a God, but we do need to stop the titians from destroying everything."

Elsewhere

Demitetrus and Kronous are hunting down the Elders. When the sensed the Prence of another God one who is familir to them. "Could it be? We though the Orginal Olympions vanished?" Demiterus asked, Kronous replied "Perhaps much like us they were imprisoned, but one of them were freed to combat us? But who? Even amoung them there were only a few of them that were truly a threat. After all, Elder spread the power too thin to combat us, thus made many of them who weren't as powerful as needed individually but could be a threat ina group."

Demietrus growels and destroys a cluster of tre if fire blast. "This is great, we are now going to have to deal with someone who most likely knows what are capable of, plus if they released one, we might have to face others. Meta should've been with us." Kronous thinks queit knowing that Demietrus loved Meta and started to think and strecch his senses, after all, there were few more of them and after a bit of time, He found one more. "Come, There is one more of us who is locked away, I never noticed it before due venegen but this new threat, We need the help." "Who? The majority of us, were destroyed.".

Kronous smirks "I found Perses, you know as well as I he earned his title as a Titian of Destruction." Demetrius grins already thinking of a way to possible have Perses help him later kill Kronous as vengeances for Meta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, sorry for the long wait for just this small thing. My mind is everywhere and I really want to go with this but I'm not going to promise regular updates but hopefully I can add more to this soon.


End file.
